


Ανακατασκευή

by Vonxhang



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonxhang/pseuds/Vonxhang
Summary: Brujay





	Ανακατασκευή

1.

Jason的心理状况有问题。  
这不是什么需要高深专业知识和精细的测试诊断就能得出的结论。 

他没能看到现场发生的事情，Jason把所有的现场都处理得很好，甚至可以说是毫无痕迹了。但这不代表黑帮中不会谈论，那个可怕的新秀克星红头罩是如何在黑暗中迅速毫无犹豫地折断对方手腕，击碎喉骨，最后用一把短匕首把那个尚且瞠目结舌的头颅收割带走，一次比一次残忍暴戾。

“恶魔，那是一个恶魔。”黑帮分子们在地下酒吧里大声谈论着新来的这位黑暗义警，转告他们才摆脱牢狱之苦的某个不幸同事，“小心点Lawrence，他和蝙蝠侠可不一样，在你足够幸运被送进去’保育院’之前，他会吃掉你一只眼睛再吸出半个脑子。”

Boss出现了。Lawrence跛着脚挤到边上以免被人推搡到了他面前变成出气筒，谁都知道现在的黑道生意不好做，老大心情非常不好。这场碰头是为了宣读新的幕后老大红头罩的要求。红头罩管辖的范围在迅速扩张，涉及的交易也越来越多，冒犯的势力也越来越强大。Lawrence靠在柱子边，听着身边炸开的各种咒骂，抬头看到柱子雕花的凹陷处一颗极小的黑色金属块儿——窃听器。

“我们会打败他，他只有一个人！”“我们制造混乱，他会有机会向我们展露他的破绽的！到时候我们能把他全身折碎！”“没错，操他的，我们将打烂他的红脑袋看看下面藏着什么样的怪胎。”

Lawrence觉得自己听到了来自对面的一声嗤笑，尽管他很肯定那个小金属块是单向的监控，并不会传声。即使有，他也不可能在这个时候听到——会场的情绪一时间达到了最高，Lawrence身边的年轻人带着狂热大声起哄：  
“杀了他！撕碎他！把他抛进哥谭弯！”

‘Lawrence’看着那个现在在厨房帮Alfred取烤盘的年轻人在心里轻轻反驳。

不，他不会，他们永远也做不到。

Jason也看到了站在门口的男人，但他下意识地错开的视线，假装没有看到般重新回到Alf身边。Bruce从厨房退出来，他感到一种过于密集的阴差阳错的力量将两人之间的一切——包括那个花瓶，点心架，餐刀和叉子，打蛋器——都扯得支离破碎。他靠在厨房外的墙边听里面的声音，Jason的话不算太多，但Alf依旧发挥了他语言大师的水平，这气氛好到反而叫人心里不安。

换句话说，Bruce现在急切地想跟Jason交谈。稍微私密一点，至少Alf不在——但那个情况意味着Jason会操起离他最近的花瓶砸过来，而自己只好用点心架上的银盘挡住花瓶并试图凑近压制住他，Jason只需后退半步便可以碰到那一箱子餐刀。三秒钟，那个厨房中的一切就会如Bruce之前所感觉的一样支离破碎，字面意义。

“Mater Todd,如果你不介意的话，更多的葡萄酒在酒窖里，”Alf晃了晃手上空掉的瓶子交给他，“我得在这里守着牛肉的火候。”

Bruce微微一愣起身想走，但在他移动之前Jason就已经走到了厨房门边。长长的走廊上只有那个可恶的老男人，正站在厨房边监视。Jason微微眯起了眼却又只在腹中哼了一声便目不斜视的向前走，Bruce顿了一秒钟，遂跟了上去。两人沿着走廊，下楼，阳光随着酒窖的接近开始变得微弱，暧昧的灰暗似乎拉近了一点点两人距离。然后Bruce看到了Jason不受控制抽动的手指，和他愈重的步伐——他在焦躁，因为自己的靠近，和晦暗不明的狭小空间。

“怎么了，伟大的Master Lawrence对跟踪上了瘾？”年轻男人率先停了下来，他握着酒瓶的手指不住地收紧抓握，他抱胸靠墙面对着Bruce，只差亮出所有的尖牙利爪用行动让他滚蛋。

——没错，Bruce跟踪了他很久。鉴于红头罩在反追踪（特别是反蝙蝠追踪）一事上优秀地仿佛他真是一只哥谭游魂， Bruce不得不进入黑帮内部去寻找他的消息。用他曾经混入毒品交易链中使用的那个瘾君子身份Lawrence。事实证明Bruce对哥谭的罪犯的了解仍是足够深，在他最近以假身份连续追踪红头罩数日，并终于稍微接近他的时候，这些毒枭们联手了。

“你当时的处境很危险。”Bruce感到自己的声音有些无力，他仿佛在试图给刚刚他和Jason之间支离破碎的空间倒上一桶粘合剂，但在这些粘合剂还没能触碰到杰森的时候，被撞碎的欺骗又像碎玻璃一样抖了他们一身。太阳明显地向下滑了一截，他看着Jason微垂头半明半暗的脸，和他强行抑制着颤抖的手，忍不住上前一步，“听着，Jason，我对我使用假身份靠近你感到很抱...”

——歉。Jason的忍耐只到听到那个S的发音位置，他猛地蹬住墙壁，展背弓腰一跃而起，举着手上酒瓶奋力砸向眼前的男人。太阳明显地又向下滑了一截，这段狭小的地下室入口的光已经从暧昧的晦暗变得发青了。Bruce无处可躲只能压低了重心迎上前，躬身抱着Jason的腰，双手钳制他小臂想要将他压在墙上。他们需要聊一聊，比以前任何一次都需要。男孩儿不要以为他没看出来，他这一次的妥协和归家带着决绝的快意。

Jason显然的用力过猛了，他手臂击在Bruce掌心被抓稳的时候，力量的冲击感给他一阵带着错觉的酥麻。仿佛他还是曾经那个小男孩，跟蝙蝠侠在训练场一次次挑战更高，再高一点的格斗难度。下一秒的天旋地转和骨骼上被磕到的疼痛叫他的清醒来得十分合适，他用一种缺乏技巧却发泄怒气的方式在Bruce身上痛击。屈起手肘猛扣在背部的声音让他从骨头之中散发出一丝快意。Bruce咬牙握住人腰往墙上撞，在男孩儿抬腿之前撤下他锁在腰部的手，迅速扣上Jason的膝弯，一个侧摔将他半拥在怀里压紧。“Jason，停下来！”他怒吼，几乎带着蝙蝠侠式的沙哑愤怒，“你需要克服这个，否则你会被自己杀死！”被捂在怀里限制了活动的男孩仿佛更加痛苦和愤怒了，他反握住Bruce的双手，双脚斜蹬地面不顾一切地用肩膀将男人撞向墙壁，Bruce只来得及脚上一转，将男孩的力道带偏。没想到这一下，两人抱做一团直接从酒窖的楼梯上摔了下去。

Bruce下意识把怀里的人箍紧，尽管后者还在挣扎，他发现他无法真的把这个已经长大的男孩完全裹进怀里。于是那些古老的阶梯就这样公平的在每个人身上磕碰，眩晕的失重感叫男孩儿在他怀里发出闷哼。Bruce不由再用力抱紧了些，直到他俩都摔过了酒窖照明开关所在的地方，直接坠进漆黑的酒窖里。

软木塞和木头的香味和略凉的空气钻进了两人之间，Bruce才醒悟过来他还抱着Jason。但男孩儿仿佛完全失去了刚刚的暴戾气息，他安安静静的躺着，呼吸急促而短暂，直到他们紧贴的胸口开始急促的触碰到彼此。他正在经历一次“闪回”，Bruce如同心脏被狠狠地揉搓了一把并摁进了喉咙里。然后他迅速地检查发现Jason的手腕在跌下楼梯时受了伤——他当时奋力挣扎想要逃开。逃开自己，黑暗，和这一切本不该与他有关的折磨和痛苦。

“Jason，Jason，听我说话，去听我的声音。”Bruce轻轻拍打人脸颊，Jason的呼吸速度开始趋于正常，他没有回应，只是侧头避开了Bruce拍打的手。他的PTSD这次发作了七秒钟——足够致命，然后再次浑身绷紧陷入了焦躁。Bruce保持着两人姿势在他耳边低语，缓慢地拽他站起往出口走。他摸索Jason衣兜，将他身上那个拇指大小的手电筒摁开并塞回了他手里。后者握紧了那束光，手指用力得几乎将那个小东西捏变形，始终没有对Bruce的低语和拥抱回应一句话。

 

2.

“我告诉Alf你需要休息。”Bruce将Alf送过来的小餐车推到床边，揭开上面的遮罩企图引诱Jason进食。后者躺在床上，手腕枕着冰袋，额头还残留着方才复位关节疼出的汗。Bruce知道他的耐痛水平，那些汗水更多的是来自别的方向的，焦虑，这是比较显而易见的。

“滚。”Jason哼骂了一声，他手腕的疼痛在推迟他下一次愤怒爆发的时间，但这不代表他就能享受这个该死的床，该死的枕头，和操他妈的Bruce的味道。他闭着眼睛，听着那个男人的呼吸，他很熟悉这个节奏，并且十分满意自己又让他微滞了那么一瞬间。然后他感觉到身体下柔软的床垫下陷，恶狠狠地睁眼瞪着坐到了身边的人。

“Jason，你知道你现在是安全的，”Bruce将歪斜的冰袋重新敷他手腕上，Jason看着他的手指，修剪圆润的指甲在自己手腕和掌心上方动作，然后轻轻地握住了自己那几根冰凉的手指。“我向你道歉，为Lawrence。但是我需要知道你的消息，他们对你的行事方式充满了复仇的冲动。”

“你这么做只是因为你他妈是个该死的控制狂。”Jason想要抽出手，Bruce握紧的触感叫他被冰袋降成低温的手指如同被火焰围绕。去他妈的，他只是用手指触碰我的手指，我就已经被点燃了。Jason在心里嘲弄自己，那些被狠狠打碎过的骨头一瞬间溢出了足够多的酸疼，浸得牙根发酸。他用完好的那只手挥开了Bruce的手臂，揪着他的领口将他灌倒在床——很大的床，大到足够让他发泄怒火。

Jason一跃而起骑在Bruce腰上，毫不留情的一拳痛击在男人脸上。  
几乎是瞬间Bruce嘴里就泛起了血腥，“Jason！”他咆哮着扣住他的手试图把他压回去，且注意不伤到刚刚复位的手腕，“适可而止一点。”Jason却躬身将男人压得更死，尚且完好的那只手努力挣脱束缚想要再在那张脸上来上一拳。争斗中Bruce只能扣紧那只手，用五指交扣的方式钳夹对方手指，以疼痛来限制他。Jason怒吼一声眼球里都涨了血丝，攥紧他方才脱臼的那只手眼看着就要挥上来。

“Jason！你要学会控制，这不是你的愤怒。你在焦虑，你的PTSD在让你失去理智。”Bruce不能让Jason把这一拳再落到实处，他勾着年轻男人的肩用力将他揽进怀里锁死。“我跟踪你，因为你发作得太过频繁！你在哥谭弯的码头看到集装箱都会失控！你的弱点会被他们发现然后利用，你身陷危险，Jason。”怀里的人这一次几乎是用尽了所有的力气在挣扎叫骂，Bruce被他挣得浑身出汗。

“操你的！你这个伪善的骗子！你他妈根本不是在乎我的问题，你想指责我在码头杀了那些渣滓，你他妈心疼你的宝贝儿罪犯玩具！”Jason冲他大喊，“操你妈的布鲁斯！你根本不知道他们干了什么！他们把一个小孩儿关在箱子里活活烧死！”

Bruce依旧箍着他的双肩将不停颤抖的人拥紧。“我知道，我知道这个，Jason。”知道？你他妈只是知道！你有没有想过救他？Jason几乎进入了过呼吸状态，你有没有想过他有多绝望？他相信你，他即使死了之后都相信你会救他，而你他妈的只是告诉别人，你他妈知道！Jason感到怒火几乎迅速烧透了他整条脊柱，在他的脑子里轰得炸开，他颤抖着的身体无法挣脱开这钢铁一般的手臂，但他的愤怒和焦躁几乎要从内部吞噬他。

“你甚至不配知道！”Jason挣扎这从蒙眼的怒火里抬头瞪他，腰上用力贴紧了人将他重新压回去，他嘶吼一声埋头猛咬在Bruce的颈侧，后者只觉得斜方肌仿佛被咬透了，火烫的触感和撕裂的痛让他双手微微一松，又再次拥紧。

Jason在吞咽他的血。他没有松开，反而搓动颌骨让自己的牙齿陷得更深，他感觉到Bruce后颈上沐浴液和古龙水的味道和他的痛哼，感受到自己齿间割开那些漂亮的肌肉纹理，感觉血液把自己嘴唇烫得发抖，却又冰凉得平息了他喉咙间的火。

Bruce依旧抱着他，手指插进他发中轻轻搓揉，Jason觉得自己再次嘬饮了剧毒。男人纵容他虐待撕扯伤口的行为，直到他的心跳回复正常。“你该推开我，瞄准我的腹部把我踢下床什么的。”Jason终于停止凌虐那一道伤口，他口腔里全是鲜血的味道，仿佛那些血不是从外咽下，而是从自己的血液中分离而出。Bruce低头看他，他整个下半张脸都沾着血，红色显得他的双眼更亮，且富有攻击性。“你应该推开我，当时，和现在。”Jason终于没再逃避男人的眼神，他迎着那道目光喃喃自语，“你一开始就不应该带走我，你该让我死在那个巷子里，因为霸凌，或者痢疾，或者发疯自杀，或者某天我撬了别人的车轮被打个半死，我有无数种方式可以去死，任何一种我都不会在死前想着你。”

“你不该出现在我生命里。”Bruce随着他的嗤笑将吻落在他的额头上，他不知道能用什么样的语言去安抚怀里的男孩儿，至少他没再抗拒自己的拥抱。Bruce只是不断的，把自己的唇落在他的额角和眉心，和那跟漂亮的鼻骨上，如安抚幼兽一般吻掉血和汗。Jason配合着仰头，这距离几乎算得上是呼吸相闻。Bruce低头蹭掉他脸上的血迹，方才的两场厮打他始终没有攻击，只是不停地将人限制在怀里，他惯于战斗的身体还处在兴奋的状态，他能感觉到Jason也是，这让此刻的亲昵气氛有些暧昧了。但他们没有任何一个人想要从这个状态中脱离。他们呼吸着混杂彼此味道的呼吸，流血和疼痛像一根反复戳刺撩拨下丘脑的触手，逼得他们在近在咫尺的地方睁着眼互相看着对方眼睛，听Jason用喃喃自语般的语调切割他的心脏。

然后Bruce尝到了自己的血的味道。Jason依然睁着眼，虽然在这么近的距离里他只能模模糊糊看到对方灰蓝色的眸子和睫毛，但他完全不想闭上眼睛。Bruce以为自己会拒绝，但他如同旱季被血腥味儿引诱的捕猎者，本能代替他去分开那张唇，抵着方才咬过他的牙齿舔舐，直到舔进那道微开的缝隙里。他微微侧头用微弱的力道撬开人牙关，柔软的触感如同最新鲜的蚝肉，吮吸时带来海水的腥甜。Jason在两人舌尖相触的瞬间愣了一下，随即用着之前一样莽撞凶狠的力道闭眼吻了回去。

这一切都有些滑稽了，Jason推开他横在自己身上的手臂重新把自己挪到Bruce的上方，他盯着那张脸，在短暂的停歇后再次咬上了男人的嘴唇，他通过对方口腔来呼吸，带着巡逻，亦或是探索的执着扫过其中的每一寸，像是要挖出这个男人一直以来从未提过的秘密。直到Bruce因为上颚被他勾舔得发痒而反击，Jason在这个漫长的吻里面平息了他的愤怒——这一切都有些滑稽了，他想，但这一切又终于能够说得通了。比如那句漫不经心刻在墓碑上的 [助手及战士]，比如Bruce跟Dick之间，那种他仿佛永远难以触及的亲情羁绊。他曾经以为那是一种信号，代表着他不被接受。

“我该推开你，”Bruce的双手顺着他的腰际缓缓抚摸，沿着背后干净利落的肌肉纹理向上抚摸，那像是一棵挺拔的树，折碎的骨肉被生命的力量冲开重塑，在Bruce的手下鲜活扭动，渗出汗水，“在你第一次装作害怕雷雨钻上我床的时候，Jason。我不习惯有人在我身边，所以我一夜都没睡。”

要怎么描述一个小男孩儿的感情，他有印象的前十年都混迹在“哥谭最痛苦的童年”标准模板中，他在阴暗的小巷子习惯了挨揍，寒冷和受饿，他在那个家徒四壁的房间里感到加倍的害怕，他母亲来往的那些对象，仿佛从噩梦中爬出来的坏蛋。直到他用一根撬棍不经意地为自己打开了一切，他享受到了温暖安全和前所未有的一切。而给他带来一切的这个男人，就是他倾尽一颗小小的心完全信仰的，在夜晚保护他们的英雄，是躺在他身边的这个面容俊朗疲惫的男人。Jason承认自己心里有着过于早熟的、妄图亵渎完美的心思，但更多的他只想要亲近，特别是当他的英雄摘下面具收起翅膀睡在他身边时。男孩儿小心翼翼地凑近只想将自己的凑上去。

抚慰一颗干燥的灵魂引燃的烈火需要多长时间来蔓延？Jason甚至希望这一切更粗暴一些，更疼痛一些，足以冲刷掉这具肉体器官的记忆。他肮脏的小欲望从那个雷雨夜就深埋在心中，没料到的是会在半途失去生长的机会。他们甚至不记得是怎么重新倒回床上的，Jason勉强稳住自己的呼吸，但这无法掩盖他喘息间细微的呻吟腔调，这一切都是他所不熟悉的，Bruce凌乱呼吸的方式，他们的手脚交错纠缠的方式，但他觉得这都是他渴望且顺理成章的，他用脚趾勾扯Bruce后腰已经被拽乱的睡衣，脚趾在Bruce背上划过，换来印在他乳肉上的咬痕——暧昧的齿痕和微疼的触感叫Jason下体湿润滚烫，几乎是迫不及待地这种不甚温柔的触碰里让自己被扒干净。

Bruce不是一个禁欲的人，但在选择性行为的对象的时候，他慎重得只差把这些人的名单拿给Alf一一过目。他重新衔住Jason的唇舔吻，一只手向下握住两人发烫的器官揉捏撸动。Alf不会赞同这个，但他也不赞同我假扮成另一个人接近Jason，这早就错了，但这至少没有让我再一次失去他。

手指探到那个温软的入口时，Bruce感觉自己的思维都被斩断了，两人的喘息声一下子就炸开来。Jason忍不住扭动肩膀，将那只受伤的手腕举高放回那个被遗忘了许久的冰袋上，另一只手掌迅速探到下腹，接替Bruce的动作握住两根滚烫的性器，这样的刺激让他几乎眯起眼惊喘。大量的润滑剂被浇在股间，Jason将手指抵在Bruce的指根，在沾染了足够的润滑后，也微微用力将自己指节没入一截，与Bruce进出他体内的手指交错摩擦。挑在指尖的暧昧和每一次撑开的饱胀都叫人迷醉，他低头看着Bruce肩头那个刚刚止住血的齿痕，发中滑落的汗滴，和缓慢黏腻了自己手掌的前液，他几乎被这柔软的一切所吞噬，只是随着对方的节奏被打开，翻搅，吞下三根手指并被点燃，他松开抚慰两人前端的手，转而挂在Bruce的脖子上让他们的身体更紧贴，他甚至伸出舌头舔了舔悬在手指尖的浊液。

热情和渴望在对方身上加倍，并弹回自己胸膛，那力道像是一把M1911手枪，不，这口径或许是一杆炮。Jason毫无自觉的吮吸让所有的动作都更加急躁了，Bruce将Jason的紧绕在自己腰胯间的双腿微微拉开，那些骨骼和肌肉的美妙组合还带着奇异的熟悉感，就仿佛他始终按照他原本的模样生长，丝毫不曾偏离轨道。Jason将自己的下半身控制权完全交付，他在床头半撑着自己的头，看着那个方才淌了他一手前液的粗大性器没入身体，一寸寸消失，从视觉上的大小转换成了腹中的饱胀感，他想要呻吟，张口仰头却失去了声音，他被悖德和幸福冲散在了欲望中，但隐隐约约觉得这一刻与他所受的痛苦早已等值。

“Jason。”那个熟悉的声音将他从短暂的失神中唤回，拽入下一轮的亲吻中。Bruce扣紧年轻男人的腰用不可抗拒的力量将自己抽出，再一次深深地操进那个窄小的甬道，每一次动作都合着压抑的呼唤名字的声音。Jason觉得自己快要在这样的攻势下支离破碎，他甚至想开口央求Bruce喊他Robin喊他们无数个玩闹时的称呼，而不是像这样，把这个名字和他的触感声音都钉进他最柔软的深处。Bruce的声音，合着自己身体被挤开操出汁液的黏腻声响在卧室和Jason脑子里反复回荡。Jason觉得自己的心跳仿佛回到了那个他胆大包天的夜晚，他偷偷凑在Bruce枕边装作是不经意磨蹭偷来的那个吻，Bruce握住了Jason放在枕边的那只手，伤痛像是蛋糕里的酒精。Jason感到一阵头皮发麻，他再次向人索吻，只在抬头的半途就被Bruce截获了唇，两人身上混合着汗水和润滑剂，肌肤接触比唇舌还要黏腻而紧密。Bruce被挟持在这具肉体无可挑剔的契合和深重到浓烈的爱中，以至于有一句话梗在他喉头，让他只能反复喊Jason的名字。

他抵在Jason肠壁的最敏感处反复碾磨和攻击，年轻男人几乎是尖叫着摆头甩开Bruce的吻，他几乎被这磨人的舒服逼得发狂，绷紧了小腿射精的时候，他再一次含住了Bruce肩头的咬痕。他早就给这一场交欢摩擦生出的热和满溢的情绪烧成砂砾，他哭着重新吻开Bruce的伤口用他的血来缓解口干舌燥的状态。这一切太多了，超出了他的期待，却有远远不够，离他曾经渴望和失去的远远不够。Bruce只是扣紧他的手，啃咬着Jason颤抖地喉结以逼出更多的尖叫和哭喊，和一堆数不清的心底深藏的话语。

 

3.

Jason这次住了一个星期。他们去医院看了那个孩子，烧伤并没有影响他的热情和好奇，一直缠着Jason问东问西。

他离开的那天Bruce不算是毫无察觉，但他并不想用彼此的底线再去挑战这难得的平和局面。那桶粘合剂最终还是浇下来了，用一种他们未曾料想过的方式修补了他们的空间，虽然裂痕仍在，但Jason已经可以在黑暗中入睡了。Bruce趴在他肩窝深深的呼吸，在耳后不算低的位置落下一个吻痕，但后者没有拒绝，甚至转过身来重新抱住了男人。

“你知道你不是无处可归的，对吧Jason？”Bruce轻轻抚摸他的后背，漂亮的肩胛骨，凛冽的肌肉线条和力量，那是一双比知更鸟强健有力且接近完美的翅膀。

我知道——Jason埋在他胸口，收紧了环在对方腰间的手臂仿佛要记住这个触感，温度，味道和它们所代表的一切。

 

我知道，你是我的家，一直都是。

 

 

END


End file.
